


soul-chan and black*star-sama dramatic rain love confession

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, dont read this or even think of reading kt, don’t fucking read this terrible monstrosity, it’s a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if you fucking read this i will personally hunt you down and murder you with a salad fork





	soul-chan and black*star-sama dramatic rain love confession

**Author's Note:**

> fucking stop looking at this go back to the previous page close the tab
> 
> this is a joke don’t read
> 
> why do stories keep making soul a blushu anime boy

“B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Bl-Black*S-Star-sama I-“ Soul-chan choked out, everything felt as if it was going in slow motion. That heinous bitch cat revealed his deep dark secret during everybody’s most recent get together. Soul-Chan was in love with Black*Star-sama.

  
Black*Star-sama had gaspued and stormed out into the pouring rain when Soul-chan’s secret love was spilled, so now both boys were standing at a distance whilst the rain drenched them down to their bones.

  
Soul-chan felt so ashamed as he openly sobbed into the night, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as Black*Star-sama refused to acknowledge his presence.

  
“I-I-I’m s-so sor-sorry Black*Star-sama, I-“ Soul-chan was cut off as Black*Star turned and walked towards him, he shivered and blushed really fucking hard when the taller boy placed his giant hand on the side of Soul-chan’s face.

  
“I-“ But before the blushing boy could finish his sentence he was cut of by lips connecting with his own, Soul-chan squeaked and gasued into the kiss, allowing the blunette to force his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth.

  
“I love you too, Soul-chan” growled Black*Star-sama as he deepened the kiss even further, Soul-chan’s wonton moan edging Black*Star-sama on further. The blunette pulled away and stared into the pianist’s tear-filled eyes, and then they both died stop fucking reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you why did you read this


End file.
